Rituel
by NynyVII
Summary: C'était quelque chose dont il ne pouvait plus se passer. Hayama/Miyaji.


C'était son petit rituel.

Le soir il se faisait un café déca après avoir dîné seul, en général un petit plat tout prêt acheté au konbini du coin, puis il s'installait dans le salon, sur le canapé, avec sa tasse presque brûlante comme il l'aimait, et zappait les chaînes de la télé jusqu'à tomber sur une émission ou un film plus intéressant que les autres. Il passait la première partie de la soirée ainsi, posait sa tasse vide dans l'évier pendant les pages de publicités, prenait de quoi grignoter et se réinstallait pour voir la fin du programme qu'il avait choisit.

Entre vingt-deux et vingt-trois heures du soir, il passait par la salle de bain pour se préparer pour la nuit, et retournait ensuite dans le salon pour s'allonger sur le canapé avec une petite couverture, et laissait tourner la chaîne en somnolant, voir en s'endormant. Dans ces cas-là, il se faisait réveiller par le silence de la pièce à vivre quand la télé, réglée pour s'éteindre toute seule à une heure du matin, se taisait, plongeant en même temps l'appartement dans l'obscurité, la faible lumière de la rue à l'extérieur parvenant à peine jusqu'à leur étage.

Encore embrumé, il se levait tant bien que mal, sans prendre la peine d'allumer les lampes, il n'en avait pas besoin pour se diriger dans leur foyer qu'il connaissait par cœur, et il se traînait jusqu'à la chambre, avant de se laisser plus ou moins lourdement tomber dans leur lit vide et froid. Il n'y avait qu'un seul soir par semaine où l'idée de s'allonger sur ce matelas ne ressembl **er** plus à une obligation, mais devenait du plaisir. Il s'enroulait paresseusement dans la couverture, attendait que la chaleur de son propre corps réchauffe les draps et son esprit recommençait à glisser lentement vers l'inconscience, s'abandonnant sans lutter à un repos bienvenu après une grosse journée de travail. Et au moins il ne voyait plus le temps passer bien trop lentement.

Quelques heures plus tard, vers quatre heure du matin quand il était chanceux, seulement aux alentours de six ou sept dans le cas contraire, il était à nouveau tiré de sa torpeur par un bruit reconnaissable de clef tournant dans une serrure. Il n'ouvrait pas les yeux, ne faisait aucun mouvement indiquant son état d'éveil, mais il écoutait attentivement. Il entendait la porte d'entrée se refermer, parfois un léger juron était soufflé quand elle claquait un peu trop fort. Il s'en amusait et appréciait l'attention sous-jacente.

Il entendait des pas feutrés se déplacer dans l'appartement, apercevait malgré ses paupières closes des raies de lumière arriver jusqu'à lui en fonction des pièces qui se retrouvaient illuminées, ou au contraire s'éteignaient. Ce petit manège pouvait durer entre un quart d'heure et une heure complète, mais il ne s'autorisait pas à se rendormir. Et, de toute façon, son cœur capricieux tambourinant un peu plus à chaque fois que les sons se rapprochaient de la chambre ne lui laissait pas assez de répit pour espérer se détendre assez pour replonger dans le sommeil.

Enfin, son attente était récompensée, et il entendait la porte de la pièce où il se trouvait s'ouvrir un peu plus, lui-même ne l'ayant pas totalement fermé. Là, les pas se faisaient encore plus prudents, de peur de le déranger, il le savait, et il finissait par sentir un poids familier venir faire légèrement s'enfoncer le matelas du coté du lit laissé vide. Un corps qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien se glissait presque avec prudence près de lui, sous les draps bien chauds cette fois, le croyant endormi. Il aurait trop honte d'avouer que, tous les soirs, il avait besoin de son petit rituel qui consistait à guetter son retour, bien qu'il ne recevrait aucune moquerie pour ça, au contraire. Ce n'était simplement pas dans son tempérament.

De nouveaux mouvements se faisaient sentir, et il se retrouvait immanquablement entouré de chaleur, cette chaleur si différente de la sienne et qu'il passait ses soirée à désirer. Un bras se glissait délicatement sous sa tête, et il faisait mine de bouger un peu dans son sommeil pour se caller plus confortablement contre son nouvel oreiller. A ce stade, il ne savait jamais si il devait montrer qu'il était réveillé ou non, et souvent la respiration calme si proche de lui sonnait comme une douce berceuse à ses oreilles, et il retournait dans les bras de Morphée comme si de rien n'était.

Mais pas ce soir.

Il y avait quelque chose d'un peu différent dans le souffle qu'il sentait contre sa joue, comme une tension dans les bras qui l'enserraient, un changement minime dans le comportement habituel qu'il avait aussi apprit à déceler avec le temps. C'était ça, il ne pouvait pas se tromper sur l'envie qui parcourait le corps qu'il sentait impatient tout contre le sien. Et pourtant il ne le réveillait pas. Adorable, il ne voulait pas empiéter sur son sommeil.

A moins que ce ne soit à cause d'un souvenir désagréable venu tout droit du début de leur relation. Quand il haïssait encore ce que ce frémissement signifiait, quand il haïssait encore ces courbes bien trop masculines. Il lui avait fallu du temps, beaucoup de temps, et l'infinie patience amoureuse qu'il avait reçu en retour avant fini par le détendre, le convaincre, l'apprivoiser. Il en était tombé amoureux, alors même qu'il avait juré que, lui vivant, ça n'arriverait jamais. Et il avait mit encore plus de temps à l'accepter qu'à s'en rendre compte. Autant dire que le début de leur relation avait été tumultueuse, et assez douloureuse des deux côtés. La remise question et le rejet n'étaient pas des choses auxquelles on avait envie d'être confronté.

Mais ça s'était arrangé, au point qu'ils en étaient venus à vivre ensemble maintenant. Et qu'il sacrifiait ses nuits à attendre son retour du travail. On n'avait pas idée d'être barman. Enfin, il l'aimait sans doute encore plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer à lui-même. Et c'était un de ces soirs où il avait le devoir et l'occasion de lui montrer. Une petite variante à son rituel. Alors il fit ce qu'il faisait toujours ces nuits-là et il ouvrit lentement un œil, rencontrant deux iris verdoyants et animées de la même passion qui l'avait tant effrayé et rebuté quelques années plus tôt. Ce regard envahit d'un désir qui lui faisait l'amour sans même le toucher. Et que le corps pressé contre le sien s'empressa de réaliser.

Et alors qu'ils se fondaient l'un dans l'autre, et que la passion menaçait de lui faire perdre la tête, il lui souffla ces mots tendres qu'il avait eut tant de mal à admettre, mais qui emplissaient toujours son compagnon de joie. Et il se félicitait encore une fois de pouvoir lui rendre cet amour que lui-même ne méritait pas, et le combler à ce point, juste en l'attendant le soir.

* * *

Hellow !

Voilà voilà, je voulais tenter le Haya/Miya, c'est chose faite, malheureusement j'ai vraiment très peu de temps pour écrire donc c'est très court, et je m'en excuse, mais vous pouvez déjà le prendre comme un préquelle à une futur fic qui retracera les débuts de leur relation ! ^^

J'espère que ce petit texte vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça m'encouragera pour tenter la fic :D

A bientôt j'espère !

Kissus,  
Nyny :3


End file.
